Friends Like Me
by Jennifer10
Summary: Takes place the night before Phoebe's wedding. A scene between Chandler and Phoebe. I always felt Phoebe was so mean to Chandler by the end and this is a story explaining why. Phoebe/Chandler friendship story. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE. R/R


_The episode of Friends where Phoebe introduces Monica to the guy who thinks would have been Monica's soul mate had she not married Chandler always bugged me. Towards the end, I just felt Phoebe was too mean to Chandler and honestly that plot line always felt like it was crossing a line. In fact, I think what Phoebe did would actually be reason to end a friendship. Then I started to think about how different the Chandler/Phoebe friendship was in the later seasons and it really didn't seem like much of a friendship at all. This story takes place during TOW Phoebe's Wedding, right after Phoebe fired Monica. _

* * *

><p>Phoebe stared at herself in the mirror, smiling as she brushed her long blonde hair into a ponytail. Tomorrow would be her day, her wedding day. It would be fantastic and wonderful and her dream day. The rehearsal dinner had gone well with the exception of the firing of Monica. She had just gotten on Phoebe's nerves with all of her organization and demands. Phoebe had wanted romantic, simple, lovely and get got everything but that. She felt bad yelling at Monica but it had to be done. She had come from nothing, had very little she could actually hold onto and declare her's and this was the one thing she wanted. This would be her last night alone in her apartment. Mike was spending the night before the wedding at his brother's.<p>

Chandler took a deep breath as he walked up to Phoebe's door, thankful for the person who held the door open for him because he was worried that Phoebe probably would not have let him. Monica didn't know he what he was doing and he'd tell her later. The group was small and news traveled quick. He just felt he had to do it. He had to confront her. The incident at the rehearsal dinner had been the last straw. It was one thing for Phoebe to humiliate him which ever since he had gotten married, he felt she was doing quite regularly but when she stood there, yelling at Monica in front of everyone, he could no longer step back. Monica was upset and when Monica was upset, that was unacceptable. He knocked on the door, his stomach filled with nerves. The door soon opened and Phoebe stared at him, confused.

"Chandler. What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"Um...can-can we talk?"

"I'm not giving Monica her job back."

"I know...it's just...I-I don't think we should be friends anymore," Chandler said, stunned at the words coming out of his mouth. He couldn't believe how fast those words had just come out and Phoebe looked stunned as well, just staring at him.

"What? What the hell are you talking about Chandler?" Phoebe asked, confused as to what Chandler was doing and why he was doing this now.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing. What happened to you?" Phoebe asked.

"Can I come in?"

"It's the night before my wedding. No."

Chandler raised an eyebrow and pushed past her, into the apartment. Phoebe turned to look at him, slamming the door shut behind her. She was not in the mood. She had to get to sleep but Chandler was pacing, looking at her, then at the ground, running his fingers through his hair when he stopped and looked at her.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked.

Phoebe seemed taken aback by the question. She didn't think she hated Chandler. She liked Chandler although this conversation was making her rethink that.

"I don't hate you. Wait, is this because you aren't in the wedding?"

"No...that's not...see, okay I didn't say anything to you when you brought that guy to coffee house because you thought he was a better fit for Monica than me-"

"I apologized for that and that was like over a year ago."

"I don't care...friends don't do that to each other and you more than anyone...you know what goes on in my head and how much that freaked me out...and then when I left for Tulsa and you shoved me out the door...but I looked past it but then tonight, you screamed at my wife in front of a room filled with people and I know she was being annoying and I talked to her about that. She was crossing the line...but so were you and i don't...I don't know if I can be friends anymore and that's all I want to say."

Phoebe looked at him like he had suddenly grown another head. She shook her head, wondering not only why he was starting this now, but also wondering if he realized what he was saying. Even if they were no longer friends, it wasn't like they would never see each other anymore. They would still be in each others lives.

"You know that's impossible. I'm gonna see you tomorrow night. Your wife is still my bridesmaid and hey, you haven't been that good of a friend to me."

"I've been far better friend than you have."

"Really?" Phoebe asked. She walked over to him. She was a couple inches shorter than he was but not by much. The two stood, staring each other down. Phoebe took a deep breath, "okay, do you really hate your name?"

"What?"

Phoebe ran her tongue over her teeth as she glared at him. She had ammunition of her own. He could stand there, call her a bad friend but he wasn't an angel to her either.

"I chose your name over Joey's for one of the triplets because I honestly thought you were going to change your name if I didn't. Do you really hate the name Chandler or did you play me?"

She had discovered Chandler's plot through Joey. During a dinner she had with Joey, he had let it slip that Chandler had played her. She hadn't said anything and when baby Chandler ended up being a girl, she just took that as karma kicking him in the ass and refused to change the name.

Chandler shifted a little uncomfortably, not wanting to show his nerves. Phoebe looked at him and plopped herself down on the couch. She grinned, staring at him, knowing she had gotten to him. He let out a breath and sat down next to her.

"I played you," He admitted, staring at his hands.

"Huh, is that what good friends do? Why do you think I didn't say we should change the name...karma kicked you in the ass. You tricked me into naming the baby and the length you went to just to do that...you made me feel like an idiot. Do you really think I'm that stupid? Apparently."

"No, I don't think you're stupid and...well what you did-"

"You also ran out on my best friend."

Chandler let out a sigh. He hated being reminded of that moment when he had run out on Monica before their wedding, although he didn't think Phoebe should be upset about that. His reasons had to do with fear, a deep fear that he thought Phoebe understood.

"That had nothing to do with you Phoebe."

"Yes it did...Monica is my best friend and when you got married, we all just went along and were like okay, whatever...you tried to run out on Monica, we'll forget that happened...we found you and oh, happy endings. Chandler, you were ready to run out on my best friend. You were ready to abandon her which by the way, I know something about being abandoned. I know how much that hurts. Do you know how much it kills me that not one person from my family can be there tomorrow? My biological mom sold her beach house and is now living in a hut in the Bahamas teaching pottery to the locals. My father is gone, my mother is dead, my step father is still in prison. I invited Ursula but she has a date. Frank and Alice can't make it 'cause they're visiting Alice's sister, Kitty in Wisconsin. I have no one coming tomorrow that is related to me and...you...you...you're a coward. You were ready to walk out on everyone. You ready to abandon everyone because you felt like being a coward," Phoebe said, tears falling down her face.

"Pheebs."

"So, fine don't be my friend. I don't care. I stopped being yours a long time ago and I'm gonna tell Mike that Ross should be in the wedding," Phoebe said, getting up and walking towards her bedroom. She looked over at Chandler who was now staring at the floor. "You can leave Chandler."

Chandler remained frozen. He hadn't expected this. He didn't want to upset Phoebe like this, he didn't want to leave her alone crying in the middle of her apartment the night before her wedding. He felt sick, like he had made some horrible mistake.

"I...I'm sorry, Phoebe," Chandler said, looking at her, "but...remember...I don't know, you and me...you used to be like my sister. You got me far more than Rachel or even Monica at the beginning. You know what real pain is like. I didn't run out on Monica because I didn't want to get married or commit, I ran out because if...I can't have my marriage fail and I can't ever lose her. It sounds ridiculous but I ran out because I love her too much and if I was going to lose her...I had to control that. It was-"

"Cowardly," Phoebe said.

"Yeah and I'm sorry I played you...I shouldn't have tricked you like that. I don't think you're stupid."

"Chandler," Phoebe began as she walked back towards him and sat next to him. She placed her hand on top of his. He stared at her, feeling sad as well. He had not expected this meeting to go like this. Both were now crying. "Maybe we should have talked a long time ago."

"Yeah. Our friendship kinda got lost, didn't it?"

"Yeah. Look, you know you will never lose Monica...but you know, if you had abandoned Monica on your wedding day, you would have been abandoning all of us and that's what made me so upset with all of us. You would not have had us a group to go back to. I mean, Rachel and I would be on Monica's side because well...we would. Ross would be on Monica's side. Maybe you'd still have Joey. But it wouldn't be the same so...but thing was...when you walked out. It brought back a lot of painful memories...I mean, I don't like thinking I'm someone that anyone can easily walk out on."

"You're not, Pheebs."

"And maybe I thought by introducing Monica to a guy I thought was her soul mate or...but I...I mean...why didn't you ever talk to me? I helped you pick out your ring, but if you were scared you might lose her, why didn't you talk to me. 'Cause you're right...we always used to talk about stuff. Stuff that Joey, Rachel, Monica and Ross would have no clue about."

"Sure they came from happy childhoods where they got love and affection and crap."

"I know. They have no clue. You and me...I get it and I should never have um..done that soul mate thing. I did feel bad about that and I'm sorry I humiliated Monica."

"I'm sorry too...and I lied. I think we need to be friends. You keep me from losing my mind, Phoebe and that's a very tough job."

"It is...but I like that job."

"Good. You wanna hug?" Chandler asked.

"Oh my G-d...I just realized...When was the last time I had a Chandler hug. You and I were always so huggy."

"Come here," Chandler said as he opened his arms as Phoebe hugged him. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, gently placing his hand on the back of her head. She had always loved how affectionate Chandler was and didn't realize how much she missed that. When they parted, he looked at her. "Look, Pheebs...are we friends again? Can we move past all this?"

"Yeah...we can."

"And...I wasn't gonna run out Monica. At the end of the day, I would have still stood up there and married her. And...also, I'm proud of you. I mean, you're getting married tomorrow. You ever think that would happen?"

"No."

"And what are you talking about? You'll have family at your wedding. Joey's walking you down the aisle and believe you me, he's taking his father figure duties to terrifying new levels. Rachel and Monica are like your sisters and Ross and I are..or maybe just Ross-"

"No, both of you...you're my brothers. Ross is like my big brother whom I like to get all riled up and you're like my little brother...with whom I like to play games and sing Lionel Richie songs with."

"That's my favorite role. No one can top our Endless Love duet."

"I'm telling you...we need to make an album."

"I think so."

"And...I'm sorry I was rude to you tonight. I do actually like your jokes. I just...I don't know. I guess when you ran out on Mon...my opinion of you changed. I never thought you would do something like that although you do freak out like that..." Phoebe said.

"If I could go back, I'd talk to you and I am also sorry I played you when it came to naming one of triplets. That wasn't cool."

Phoebe smiled at him, her anger at him melting away. Chandler's anger towards Phoebe melted as well. Those feelings turned guilt. They felt guilty at how far they had let their friendship fall.

"You're a good man, Chandler."

"Thanks."

"It's why I chose you as my first back up."

"Oh, yeah. You picked all three of us."

"But you were the first."

"No I wasn't, Joey was."

"No, actually...I asked Joey like an hour after you. Awww, poor Joey. He's lost all his back ups now."

"I think he'll do fine."

"Do you think I'll do fine?"

"With what?"

"Marriage? Do you think I'll be a good wife...I mean, being normal...living a normal kind of life."

"Yeah, I do. I think you'll be great. Look, maybe I should go...I think the Bings have messed up your evening already."

Chandler got up, as did Phoebe. He felt tired. That brief moment of intensity was enough for him. He had gone through a gambit of emotions in less than an hour but he was glad he came over. He walked towards the door but as his hand wrapped around the knob, Phoebe suddenly didn't want him to go.

"Hey, Chandler."

"Yeah."

"Who would Goldman's nemesis be?" Phoebe asked.

Chandler grinned, remembering their old superhero. The one the two of them made up years ago. Goldman, who turns everything to gold.

"Rusty Kryptonite"

"Rusty Kryptonite?"

"Yes, the evil Rusty who with a snap of his fingers can cause rust to appear and cripple the mighty Goldman," Chandler said.

"Oh...that's why he needs his mighty sidekick. Crowbar man."

"Crowbar man."

"Crowbar man comes with rust repellant."

"Nice...hey, Pheebs. You know there's a coffee shop right across the street from you. I was thinking of getting some coffee before heading home. You wanna join me."

"Yeah, I do."

Phoebe grabbed her jacket and followed Chandler out the door where the two walked across the street towards the coffee shop right across the street. It was no Central Perk. It wasn't as trendy looking and was not as packed as Central Perk tended to be. But it was the perfect place for two old friends to catch up, to remember what had made them friends in the first place.

Flash forward to Phoebe's wedding. The snow meant there might be no wedding. But Monica who had been rehired as wedding planner had come through. Joey would now be the one officiating the wedding which meant Chandler would be giving her away. The two stood in Central Perk, smiling.

"Hi, new dad," Phoebe said.

"Hey," Chandler said.

"Alright, let's get this on the road. Come on," Monica said.

"Wait, wait," Phoebe said, grabbing both of their hands.

"We don't have time to wait," Monica said,

"Monica," Phoebe said.

"Oh, she is so gonna fire you again," Chandler smirked.

"It's too late to fire me now," Monica said.

"No, I wanna say thank you. I mean, I know...well, Mon, Chandler told you what happened?"

"Oh, that he yelled at you last night and you guys got into a fight and then made up...yeah, he did. You two are okay, right?" Monica asked, glancing from her best friend to her husband.

"Yeah and I wanted to say I do appreciate everything you've done and if Mike and I are half as happy as the two of you are...then I think I'll have a pretty amazing marriage," Phoebe smiled.

Monica smiled as she reached out to hug Phoebe. When Chandler had come home, he had told Monica everything that had happened. How he had talked to Phoebe, how he had stood up for Monica and how he had felt upset with her. She knew her husband had been liking Phoebe less and less lately and it thrilled her that the two were finally back on good terms.

"Alright, now let's get this show on the road," Monica said as she stepped away from Phoebe and walked towards Chandler, giving a kiss before walking out of Central Perk leaving Chandler and Phoebe standing there.

"Are you ready?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, wait, hang on," Phoebe said as she took off her jacket. Chandler was taken aback. Phoebe looked stunning.

"Wow, you look beautiful. Aren't you gonna be cold?"

"I'm fine. I'll be my something blue and look Chandler, I'm glad you're the one walking me down the aisle."

"And I promise not to make any jokes the entire way down the aisle."

"Well, I don't wanna restrict you."

Chandler smiled as Phoebe linked her arm in his. Her friend Marjorie began playing the steel drums as Chandler began walking Phoebe down the aisle. She smiled, looking over at him as she was grinning back. It was a perfect wedding, to have all her friends there. To have Joey do the ceremony, Ross as an usher for Mike, Monica and Rachel as her bridesmaids and Chandler walking her down the aisle. This was her real family and now they all seemed intact and as Chandler gave her a kiss and gave her away, she felt happier than she had in ages. Her family was intact once more and now she was experiencing the one thing she had always wanted: normal.


End file.
